Cine en el barrio Digimon, presenta:
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Lean, Lean! Estelar de hoy: Un Mundo Feliz; Un eterno enamorado se da cuenta de la felicidad de su amada y del significado de su vida y de su destino.
1. ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, llevaba tiempo deseando hacer unos fics cortos, verán si ven mis otros fics (lo cual me gustaría bastante ^_^ y en especial si dejan reviews), SON MUY LARGOS. Por eso ahora me voy a dedicar a hacer una pequeña selección de cuentos cortos de Digimon para que tengan la posibilidad de leer lo que yo escribo sin tener que aventurarse a estar mucho rato leyendo algo que no les llegue a gustar (aunque sé que les va a gustar, jejejeje).

Y sin más publicidad señoras y señores los invito a tomar asiento para presenciar:

**Cine en el barrio Digimon:**

**Starring (**Alphabetically**)****: **

**Mimi (**sale de un árbol saluda y se vuelve a entrar**), Sora (**sale de un árbol saluda y se vuelve a entrar**), Takeru (**sale de un árbol saluda y se vuelve a entrar**) y Yamato (**sale de un árbol saluda y se vuelve a entrar**).**

**Director: **Master, the Gambler.

**An: **Outsiders ® CO. Production, "Los mejores fics de ff.net" & Anonymous Man ® SA.****

**En:**

**¿Por qué te alejas de mi?**

**(**why you get away from me?**)**

            Había pasado un terrible noche, me encontraba sola en un rústico barco sin un destino fijo. La lluvia se calaba en mi camarote, ridícula me veía con un impermeable y un paraguas abierto debajo de mi cama tratando de leer algún libro que encontré entre mi equipaje.

            Las personas que constantemente venían a revisar si estaba a mi gusto se reían de mi por la mala suerte que tuve de escoger justamente este camarote. Realmente ahora que lo pienso, no es el que se vea bonito el mejor, sino el que no se pasa.

            Pasaron algunas horas de viaje, ya había terminado de leer el libro, o más bien fajo de hojas que estaba leyendo; eran unas impresiones de unos fics de un tal Master, the Gambler; me fascinaron y no pude dejar de leerlos, ahora estaba sin entretención hasta que arribáramos a tierra. Rogué que llegara rápido ese momento, y mi deseo se cumplió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Ya estaba abajo, con mi maleta y varios otros bolsos. Había llegado a un lugar totalmente perdido en el mapa, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba. Un poco de soledad y tranquilidad para olvidarme de ese asqueroso pasado que mi conciencia se esmera en recordármelo, una y otra vez.

            Caminé algunos pasos por el descuidado puerto. El olor a pescado era intenso y profundo, el humo de la gran ciudad había acabado con mi sentido del olfato y aún así lo sentía muy fuertemente.

            Debo admitirlo pasear por ese pequeño pueblo me hacía sentirme bastante bien, todos los habitantes eran atraídos por mi persona, tanto por mi belleza, por mi estilo y lo que traía; aunque suene un tanto vanidoso decirlo.

            Estaba decidida a quedarme a vivir aquí, por eso necesitaba alguna manera de conocer rápidamente el pueblo, un lugar para vivir y conseguir un empleo. La oportunidad se cruzó frente a mi: en un bar que también las hacía de posada y en la entrada había un cartel que me indicó inmediatamente que necesitaban servicio, era mi gran oportunidad de olvidarlo todo y partir de nuevo.

            Al entrar noté que estaba relativamente vacía, el barco había llegado muy temprano y por ende no había mucho tráfico de personas a estas horas en el bar. Un sonriente rubio me indicó donde sentarme en la barra. Le expliqué mi situación y me dio el trabajo, notó inmediatamente que era nueva en el pueblo y una nueva cara atraería nuevos clientes, en especial alguien tan bella como yo.

            El rubio de la posada tenía por nombre Yamato, encontré bastante extraño encontrar un compatriota japonés en este solitario lugar. Sus padres habían muerto poco tiempo atrás y lo habían dejado a cargo de un tierno y pequeño hermano de nombre Takeru, me encariñé mucho de ese niño, lo consentía como una abuela a su nieto, lo llevaba a su pequeña escuela y lo traía de vuelta a la posada. Pero, pero Yamato fue quien realmente me robó el corazón, no pude contener las ganas de rectificarme y olvidar mi pasado para forjar un nuevo futuro juntos, por eso, y lo digo con mucha vergüenza cuando él me pidió ser su esposa y madre de sus hijos acepté inmediatamente.

            La boda se iba a celebrar un hermoso día de primavera, solo faltaba un día, solo un día.

            Estaba en el puerto, mirando hacia el ancho horizonte sentada en una boya llena de arena siendo dócilmente acariciada por las suaves corrientes marinas en mis mejillas, todo ya había sido olvidado, era feliz al fin ("Oda a la Alegría" de Beethoven), iba por fin a casarse, a tener hijos, nietos, y todo eso en la más absoluta felicidad, ese pueblo había sido muy gentil en acogerla y ella no había hecho nada para devolver esa deuda, tal vez por eso...

            Seguía mirando el horizonte con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Un hermoso amanecer, pero justo en ese momento de éxtasis.

_"Mimi, tanto tiempo que no te veo..."_

(Ruido de disco que corta la "Oda a la alegría")

            Sentí como un escalofrío recorrió todo mi ser. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. El baúl de todos mis recuerdos estalló derramando todos sus corrosivos recuerdos sobre mi mente. Estaba acabada, no, era imposible ¿Cómo ella aquí?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Recuerdo, tanto tiempo atrás, cuando aún era solo una joven adolescente. Era feliz. Tenía una excelente, y bastante envidiable, situación económica, muchos amigos y amigas y mi mejor amigo también se encargaba de llenar mi ser con su amor. Lo recuerdo tan bien, su nombre era Koushiro Izumi, que pelirrojo más agradable, yo lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, era un sentimiento recíproco; él me guiaba por los caminos de la sabiduría y el conocimiento y yo a él por el de la belleza y pureza. Pero. Pero un día pasó un quiebre en mi hermosa relación con él.

            Ya había vivido tres largos y dulces años sumergida en una fantasía utópica de la cual nunca deseé salir. Pero en mi tercer aniversario de noviazgo con mi amado Koushiro sucedió algo que yo vi con mucha felicidad; mi amiga Sora había encontrado a su propio amor: Taichi, el cual era por mucho mi segundo mejor amigo y trabajaba con nosotras en la misma compañía. Encontré bastante coincidente que fuera justamente en la misma fecha que nosotros unos años atrás.

            Mi relación con Sora y Taichi empezó a mejorar, en especial con Sora que aunque la conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás nunca cruzábamos palabras. La mejoría en la comunicación que tuve con ellos, en especial ella,  fue tanta que casi prefería estar con ellos que con mi amado Koushiro, que ingrata y estúpida fui. Un día Sora y Taichi estaban discutiendo, yo estaba entrando en la habitación donde estaban pero preferí quedarme afuera a oír. Pelearon aguerridamente. Gritos, muchos gritos, mientras yo lloraba detrás de la puerta, el problema de esta discusión era yo.

            Taichi se sentía pasado a llevar por mi y por Sora ya que ella siempre me invitaba a todos los lados que Taichi la invitaba, y él por cortesía nunca hizo ningún tipo de reclamo.

            Mientras se gritaban Taichi le gritó a Sora que parecía que me amaba más a mi que a él y a eso Sora aún más enojada le respondió que era verdad. Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esa declaración, silencio en el ambiente así como dentro de mi propio cuerpo. En ese preciso momento Taichi y Sora terminaron su noviazgo.

            Intenté consolarlos a ambos pero Taichi se mostró muy reacio a recibir ayuda y consuelo, en especial de mi parte. Pero Sora. Sora fue diferente, tanto así que me encariñé de ella y abandoné a Koushiro para quedarme con ella.

            Una vez en sus brazos ella adoptó un trato muy salvaje conmigo, ella deseaba verme sufrir y a la vez que le mostrara su afecto, fueron largas las noches de reiterados azotes que recibí de su parte. Yo no soporté más y huí, lejos, hasta acá. Y ella llegó después de todo. Tal vez estemos unidas por el destino...

            ...No lo creo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Por qué te alejaste de mi, tú sabes que te amo Mimi..."

            Mi dolor era profundísimo, no quería seguir siendo herida, era hora de liberarse, ya no sería su esclava. Rápidamente me agaché disimulando que lloraba y con una cuerda que estaba unida a esa pesada boya hice una improvisada y rústica soga, me di vuelta y vi a mi antiguo amor, y tranquilamente le dije: _"Pero yo no te amo a ti"_ y le lancé la soga y cayó en su cuello. Noté que se desesperó un poco pero abobadamente intentaba comprender la situación. Empujé la boya que entró rápidamente en el agua jalando todo lo sujeto a ella.

_"Adiós Sora"_ – Le dije a mi antigua amante despidiéndome agitando cínicamente mi mano. 

            Pero ella no era tan estúpida como supuse, al ver la cuerda acabándose y ver su muerte cerca, en un intento desesperado se zafó de la soga y me la puso en el cuello con gran fuerza, me la estaba sacando pero un gran tirón la apretó contra mi nariz destrozándola.

            Pronto estaba bajo el mar, no mucha profundidad pero ya me quedaba pocos instantes de vida y lo único que veía era el lugar desde donde me había caído. Una persona se asomó a ver. "Maldita Sora" pensé. Pero un fugaz rayo de luz que iluminó su cabeza me hizo rogar por mi vida. El reflejo dorado que dio me dijo inmediatamente quien era. Gasté mis últimas energías pataleando por que se diera cuenta. Lo último que vi fue a Yamato saliendo de entre muchas burbujas, y luego oscuridad...

FIN 

**Credits:**

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Terminé, es super corto en comparación a lo que normalmente escribo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Reviews para demostrarlo. :D

Bueno, recién volví de mis vacaciones por eso estoy muy relajado para escribir y esto fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, puede que tenga poco contenido pero de eso se trata, nada de romperles la cabeza pensando como en otros de mis fics. :P

Si quieren suscribir su propia "Película", mándenmela en mail al tahurnico@hotmail.com . No como archivo adjunto de preferencia. Recuerden poner todas las especificaciones. Y gracias por leer este fic.

"Esta bien, yo sé quien es culpable, y tendré que decírselos ahora, el dolor de mi alma me obliga a decírselos, el culpable es (...)"

Koushiro en "La Mano del Pecado"

De Master, the Gambler

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	2. Mi Paciente

Hola!!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y listos para leer la segunda parte de esta serie de cuentos cortos. En los reviews que se dejaron para esta historia me dejaron claro que lo que deseaban era un poco más de consistencia y dedicación, otros lo encontraron bastante bueno, espero satisfacer sus exigencias en esta segunda parte. Pero antes, debo informarles que ya que este es como un cine (nótese en el nombre) voy aquí poner el calendario oficial de la presentación de mis fics. No le crean a la Bestia que vive en Mi, ella miente, no es verdad lo que les dice. Además por problemas varios tuve que mandar abajo ese viejo calendario. Bueno, aquí lo pongo, si quieren saltárselo solo bajen, ok? ;) Ojalá les guste el fic.

1.- **Miércoles 6 de Agosto:** Cuarto capítulo de "La Mano del Pecado", como en todos los capítulos una muerte, pero este estará cargado de suspenso y muchos cabos se unirán pero otros tantos se romperán. **Horario:** Noche.

2.- **Sábado 9 de Agosto:** Estreno Mundial de: "El último profeta del Digimundo", un genial fic que se está maquinando en mi mente, se tratará de mucho tiempo después del fin de la segunda temporada, Yamato contará paso a paso todas sus experiencias en su vida y dará datos de algo que se menciona en algunos de mis fics: "La tercera Cruzada" que probablemente será el próximo estreno. Mucho para pensar y con muchos mensajes de trasfondo. Junto con este estreno vendrá una sorpresa que se presentó por un hecho completamente casual. **Horario:** Noche.

3.-**Viernes 12 de Agosto: **Estreno Mundial de: "(Nombre no definido)", un fic de CCS donde Tomoyo y Sakura tomarán la mayor parte del fic. Tal vez se podría llegar a parecer a "La Mano del Pecado" pero solo de una manera muy lejana. **Horario:** Noche.

4.- **Domingo 16 de Agosto: **Tercer capítulo de "Celsius 219º", un fic que a mi opinión puede rivalizar con cualquiera de los otros pero no ha tenido mucha connotación. Yamato y Takeru son agentes que se encargarán de liberar a un pueblo oprimido de su condena. Acción y Suspenso. **Horario:** Matinée.

5.- **Sábado 20 de Agosto: **Cuarto capítulo de "Un Sueño de una Noche de Verano", finalmente se termina este fic, me llega a dar pena tener que terminarlo pero fue diseñado para tener cuatro capítulos y así será. La máxima historia de amor, ¿Podrá Joe finalmente quedarse con Sora o su secreto los separará para siempre? No esperen más y lean este fic antes de que se acabe. Estoy seguro que les gustará. **Horario:** Matinée.

6.- **Miércoles 24 de Agosto: **Tercer capítulo de: "Cine en el barrio Digimon. Presenta:", esta colección de fics cortos está destinada a ser buena, deje sus puestos reservados para la Matinée de este día; no se arrepentirá. Con un poco de suerte verán una película de otro autor. **Horario:** Noche.

7.- **Martes 30 de Agosto: **Séptimo capítulo de **"La Triste y Trágica historia de Digimon"**, mi más grande obra maestra con un nuevo y genial capítulo. Xorbal ataca la mente de los niños mientras ellos duermen. ¿Podrán ellos distinguir la realidad de la ficción o morirán en el intento?  Además de este estreno se hará el clásico reestreno de todos mis otros fics en honor a mi gran obra maestra. Vendrá corregida desde el inicio y el segundo capítulo será arreglado, aleluya, sino recibo suficiente aceptación voy a borrarlo y volverlo a poner; capítulo por capítulo. **Horario:** Noche.

Y sin más publicidad señoras y señores los invito a tomar asiento para presenciar:

**Cine en el barrio Digimon:**

**Starring (**Alphabetically**)****: **

**Sora (**sale de un árbol saluda y se vuelve a entrar**) y Joe (**sale de un árbol saluda y se vuelve a entrar**)**

**Directeur: **Master, the Gambler.

**Une: **Outsiders ® CO. Production, "Los mejores fics de ff.net" & Anonymous Man ® SA.****

**En:**

**Mi Paciente**

**(**Mon Patiente**)**

**            17 de Febrero:**

            La lluvia caía en la ventana de mi casa, el crudo invierno estaba causando sus típicos estragos en esta época. Residuos de las aguas lluvias quedaban estancados en el marco de mi ventana. Mi preocupación había partido esta mañana. Mi amada esposa Sora había tenido una ligera fiebre; y yo como el importante médico que era tenía por primera preocupación su salud, por eso mismo me había enclaustrado en mi casa para cuidar de ella. Miraba al nebuloso horizonte con grandes nubes negras que se disponían ha seguir llorando por varios días mientras mi corazón lloraba por ella. Tal vez no era tan importante pero no quiso levantarse hoy. Mi diagnóstico fue el siguiente:

**Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:**  
  
La paciente sufre de una ligera fiebre.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**            19 de Febrero:**

La fiebre no pasa, solo se ha acrecentado. Ella sigue ahí; en su cama, como si nada pasara, casi siento pena por ella, ya han pasado dos días y sigue tan mal, tal vez sea solo una gripe y estoy escandalizándolo todo.

-No te preocupes Joe, ya verás que me mejoraré.

            Yo solo podía sonreír, su pálido rostro y rojos cabellos que me habían vuelto loco tiempo atrás aún me provocaban a sentir felicidad al verlos, además de esos profundos ojos, casi desfallecientes que rogaban por una sonrisa mía, ¿Qué podía hacer? Mi diagnóstico fue:

**Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:  
**  
La paciente muestra un notorio aumento de la temperatura. Aunque es probable que se recupere en un lapso corto de tiempo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**            22 de Febrero:**

Estoy completamente preocupado: Sora no ha mejorado en lo absoluto, todo se ha vuelto peor, ahora ella ni siquiera puede levantar la cabeza de su almohada. Ella me acaricia constantemente el rostro como si supiera que esto no fuera a terminar, estoy asustado. Ella me ruega que no me preocupe pero unas pequeñas ampollas alrededor de sus ojos me empezaron a quitar el sueño, nunca se había visto enfermedad cual que tuviera tales síntomas.

-Je t'ame.

            Solo podía sonreírle y decirle que yo también la amaba, era algo vergonzoso para mi tener que darle esperanzas cuando ella estaba tan mal. Mi diagnóstico fue:

**Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:  
**  
La paciente sufre de purulentas ampollas alrededor de sus ojos, extirparlas sería la mejor solución.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**            24 de Febrero:**

            Mis nervios están de punta desde la mañana, las inocentes ampollas se han ramificado por su cara y aparentemente también hacia su interior. Llamé a un amigo médico rogando por su ayuda, pero fue inútil, me dijo que era un tumor aparentemente benigno y no debía preocuparme, se disolvería por su propia cuenta. Quise creer en él. Mi diagnóstico fue:

**Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:  
**  
Las ampollas de la paciente no eran lo que pensábamos, creemos que eran un tumor; aparentemente benigno que extrañamente se esta ramificando.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**            25 de Febrero:**

            Me desperté de un salto esta mañana al escuchar a mi amada Sora gritando como un berraco. Llegué a su habitación y la vi alucinando con estar en el Digimundo, un nudo se formó inmediatamente en mi garganta, tomé unas píldoras y se las puse en la boca desesperado para que se tranquilizara, tal vez el método no fue el mejor pero después de unas horas volvió a la normalidad. Recuerdo a la perfección esas palabras que cruzamos en su cordura:

-Joe, disculpa por todo – dijo Sora con un suspiro agotado.

-¿Disculpas?¿Disculpas de qué?

-Porque estás conmigo y no te preocupas de nadie más, por eso te amo.

            Yo le sonreí y ella cerró sus ojos. Esa sería la última vez que hablara con ella. Pocas horas después volvieron sus alucinaciones, vociferaba a más no poder sus locuras sobre el Digimundo. Mi diagnóstico fue:

**Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:  
**  
Halucinaciones compulsivas se agregan a los síntomas ya preescritos. El tumor sigue ramificándose.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**            26 de Febrero:**

            Hoy estuve todo el día enfrascado en mi oficina, hoy a tu mujer rogando por el amor de alguna de sus amigas y luego chillando que la sacaran de su pieza era algo que no podía soportar, mi alma estaba desintegrada, mis manos tímidamente sostenían mis húmedos anteojos que aún teniendo un peso ínfimo parecían dos pesado grilletes que me laceraban. Deseaba morir, o que al menos con mi sacrificio ella se recuperaba, aún la amaba y no podía dejar de descuidarla. Muchos colegas colegiados la revisaron a lo lejos ya que temían ser atacados por ella. Sus diagnósticos no fueron en nada positivos. Mi diagnóstico fue:

**Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:  
**  
Constantes Delirios de gente Homofobia seguidos de Homofílica. Aparentemente el daño hecho por el tumor será irreparable.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**            28 de Febrero:**

            Este día lo recuerdo con natural, o sea, no sé como describirlo, fue algo que al principio me alivió y me dio esperanzas. Tuve un sueño relativamente tranquilo la noche anterior y a la mañana de este día mi esposa no emitía ningún ruido, pensé que habría muerto; llorando corrí hasta su pieza, ahí estaba plácidamente durmiendo, cual musa lo haría. Le había tomado el pulso, era normal, el tumor alrededor de sus ojos se veía mejor. Estaba llorando. La abracé y la besé aún dormida. A la hora de almuerzo llamé algunos colegas para que vieran lo que mis medicamentos habían logrado junto a mis intensivos cuidados. Pero creo que Dios se enojó conmigo por esa demostración de altanería; los mismo síntomas volvieron al mismo tiempo que entraron mis invitados. Mi diagnóstico fue:

**Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:  
**  
Se veía una pequeña recuperación de la paciente; solo fue temporal. El tumor era efectivamente maligno.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**            29 de Febrero:**

            Creo que esto esta de mal en peor. Todo va en nuestra contra. No puedo de tomar mi pelo y tratar de arrancármelo hasta el cuero cabelludo de la desesperación que tengo. No puedo ni acercarme a ella, me lanza objetos y tengo que hacer mis observaciones a distancia. Se ha orinado y también ha defecado en la mismísima cama y yo no he podido ayudarla, me siento inútil, todo está mal. Si muere no sé que hacer. Mi diagnóstico fue:

**Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:  
**  
Diarrea, vómitos y constantes convulsiones, sus ojos se desorbitan constantemente y verdosos líquidos emergen de su nariz.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**            1 de Marzo:**

            Que mal inicio de mes. Yo pensaba que habría alguna posible solución para tan nefasta enfermedad, realmente todo esto ha sido en vano. No hay posible solución, lloro todo el día esperando una luz divina que me pueda orientar. Pero no ha llegado. Me odio, tanto como a esta maldita enfermedad. Sora. Si pudiera expresarte lo tanto que te amo, y aunque esta enfermedad te haya deformado aún así espero tu recuperación. Estaba dormida, tomé su mano y recé toda la noche a su lado besando su maltratada mano. Solo en Dios podía confinar a mi amada. Espero que no tenga que abandonarme tan pronto, a penas llevábamos unos años casado y ella estaba embarazada de nuestro hijo. Que horror. Además dejaré de ser padre. No puedo creerlo. Poco después de escribir mi diagnóstico me quedé dormida en su mano. Mi diagnóstico fue:

**Notas de Progreso de la enfermedad:  
**  
Sudoración abundante durante la noche, pierde el control de si misma. Avanzados brotes de necrosis por todo el cuerpo, pintas rosadas y purulentas. No creo que la paciente supere la noche. Lleva mucho tiempo en coma profundo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**2 de Marzo:**

Demonios, mis presagios se cumplieron. Ahí yace muerta mi amada esposa. Lloré por horas mientras llegaban a retirar su estilizado y a la vez deformado cuerpo. Mi vida había perdido sentido, mi alma moría junto con su cuerpo. ¿Qué haría después de esto?, No tenía la respuesta.

Luego de que se llevaran a mi esposa me encargué de limpiar el lugar de su muerte. Las sábanas estaban manchadas al igual que todo el sector. Tenía que olvidarme de ella un tiempo, por eso solo pude atinar en hacer esto. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver en la almohada donde estaba apoyada poco rato antes el cadáver de mi esposa, poseía tres pequeñas manchas distintas al resto de las del resto de la cama, dos de sangre y una que estaba limpia de sangre, más bien era como una perforación. Era muy extraño que estuvieran ese tipo de manchas, por eso tomé la almohada que al levantarla la sentí bastante pesada, mi curiosidad creía en cada momento, rasgué la almohada y vacié su contenido en el piso.

-Mon Dieu – grité al ver que había dentro.

            Dentro de la almohada había una especie de garrapata gigante con tres grandes dientes en su cabeza, ahora todo estaba claro, pero mi horror no me dejaba pensar bien, mi esposa había muerto por... por... por eso. Ni negligencia como médico al ni siquiera haberme preocupado de las almohadas que puse en la cama de mi esposa era algo increíble e imperdonable. Y con este mismo lápiz con el que escribo estás anotaciones me daré muerte enterrándomelo violentamente en mi pecho. Adiós lectores, ya es muy tarde para este desdichado médico al cual el destino le ha elegido la opción de la muerte por no haber dado vida a la persona que más amaba.

FIN 

**Créances:**

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hola!!!, bueno este es el segundo capítulo o película de este afamado cine, espero tener nuevas películas disponibles próximamente para todo espectador y también en DVDs.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me ayudaron a la realización de este filme, al elenco y todos los soportes que constantemente me ayudaron a que todo calzara como debía.

**Special thanx to:**

**Prongy:** No te preocupes, tomaré tu recomendación, ;) jajaja.

**Jos D:** Gracias por tu review. Después de leerlo inmediatamente lo arreglé. No te preocupes por continuaciones, todo tiene solución.

**Maleysin:** Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes, algo pasará. Y no te preocupes por la publicidad, todos tenemos un mini-Master que te grita por promocionarte. Jajaja.

Si quieren suscribir su propia "Película", mándenmela en mail al tahurnico@hotmail.com . No como archivo adjunto de preferencia. Recuerden poner todas las especificaciones. Y gracias por leer este fic.

Adiós

Master, the Gambler

_"Mi alma le pertenece a ese hermoso lugar como mi cuerpo a este agreste suelo."_

Yamato en "El último profeta del Digimundo"

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	3. Un Mundo Feliz

Estoy muy alegre de poder continuar escribiendo ya que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer nada en este lado de la página. La última actualización fue la Mano del Pecado, y eso fue ya mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora pasemos a las formalidades:

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?, Yo muy relajado, por lo menos no he escrito casi nada n_n. Pero con respecto a los estudios me han hecho la vida casi una tortura. Por eso este nuevo fic de mi creación será un fic feliz, no tendrá otra función sino intentar de dar una pequeña sonrisa al lector al final del capítulo. 

Muchos les ha gustado estos fics, y me alegra mucho lo que me dicen, pero en una cosa muy en especial tenía razón uno de los reviews; pocos lo han leído. Yo creo que esto se debe a que el título no atrae mucho más que el summary o el autor. Pero eso no me importa, mientras alguien los lea. ;) Bueno les cuento que la siguiente "película", **será el peor fic que nunca ha visto esta página** así que espero ansiosamente que vengan a verlo.

Con respecto al calendario del capítulo anterior no se pudo cumplir:'( Pero esta vez lo haré más creíble para que ustedes puedan creerme cuando los anoto:

**Próximos Estrenos:**

**En Digimon:**

1.- **La Mano del Pecado: **Capítulo número cinco, que más les puedo decir de este fic, habla por sí solo. Se los recomiendo abiertamente a que lo lean. Ya se acerca poco a poco el final.

2.- **El Último Profeta del Digimundo: **Capítulo número dos. Este fic no ha tenido ni mucha publicidad ni mucho éxito pero espero que con esto se encarguen de llenarlo de reviews. ;)

**En CCS:**

1.- **El Último Deseo de Tomoyo: **Capítulo número dos. Violencia, dolor, lágrimas; el fic donde se pone a prueba un gran amor no correspondido pero que un benévolo Djinn puede arreglar. Yuri, pero solo poquito ;)

2.- **La Bestia que vive en Mi:** Capítulo número cinco. Más confusión se pronostica para este nuevo capítulo. Tal vez él amaba, pero lo olvidó, pero ella nunca lo olvidaría y haría lo imposible para que todo fuera como antes. El retorcimiento de este fic y su originalidad lo coronan como el mejor de mis fics junto con "La Mano del Pecado".

Y sin más publicidad señoras y señores los invito a tomar asiento para presenciar:

**Cine en el barrio Digimon:**

**Starring (**Alphabetically**)****: **

**Sora (**sale de un árbol saluda y se vuelve a entrar**),** **Yamato (**sale de un árbol saluda y se vuelve a entrar**)**, **Taichi (**sale de un árbol saluda y se vuelve a entrar**)**

**Director: **Master, the Gambler.

**Una: **Outsiders ® CO. Production, "Los mejores fics de ff.net" & Anonymous Man ® SA.****

**En:**

**Un Mundo Feliz**

**(**Un Mundo Feliz**)**

Pétalos caían del cielo, mis ojos; con la plena facultad de ver los observaban caer lentamente por todo el suelo. Frente a mi un edificio de apariencia gótica, con grandes columnas y cúpulas, de hermosas estatuas e intrincadas decoraciones. Pero, no era un paisaje triste, en mis labios una sonrisa irradiaba su luz por todo el lugar. Era una iglesia, sus puertas estaban cerradas, y yo me encontraba con un elegante traje que asombraría a cualquier bella dama que se cruzara en mi camino.

En mi mano dos anillos de oro, en esa palma esos dos anillos superpuestos se entrelazaban en una unión perfecta, como la que yo siempre he deseado. A unos pasos, yo ya sabía lo que debía hacer. 

Inflé mi pecho con mucho valor, empuñé mi mano con los anillos y me dirigí a la puerta, dudé unos instantes y volví a ver los anillos, ya no me podía arrepentir, el pacto ya estaba sellado y todo tenía que seguir como se había preestablecido. Abrí la puerta y todos los que estaban ahí sentados en las bancas se dieron vuelta para mirarme. Ahí al frente vestida como la más bella de las novias estaba mi eterno amor; Sora. Con el vestido se veía aún más bella de lo que acostumbraba y yo quedé paralizado hasta que una tibia mano se posó en mi hombro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Te amo...

-Lo sé...

-Entonces ¿Por qué no me aceptas?

-Tú sabes muy bien porque.

-¡Ayer tuve un sueño donde entraba a una iglesia y ahí estabas tú bellamente vestida de novia y yo tenía los anillos de compromiso!

-¡Qué imaginación la tuya!

-Pero...

-Tai, tú bien sabes que no se puede...

            Taichi se retiró con los ojos llorosos. Él ya sabía que no era un amor correspondido, y ella nunca lo querría como él la quería a ella. Su eterno amigo y rival la había conquistado. Pero, ¿Qué significaba ese sueño entonces? Probablemente era premonitorio, era como si fuera verdad, yo viví ese instante, y todo lo que significaba.

            Desde que éramos pequeños yo y mi amigo Yamato nos peleamos por el amor de esa mujer, tal vez yo fui muy obvio, tal vez por eso ella lo prefirió a él, tal vez por que él se hizo de rogar, tal vez porque no aceptó su amor al primer intento. Pero, de todos modos fui feliz durante esa pelea por el amor de Sora, también pude besarla, pude aprovechar su afecto, poco duró, pero pude aprovecharlo.

            Aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Fue tanto tiempo atrás, el destino nos unió desde el principio de nuestros tiempos. La primera vez que la vi como amigos; me sentí seguro y cobijado por su compañía sin excusas, sin máscaras. La primera vez que la vi como amante fue poco atrás, algunos años que han fluido por el camino de la vida como si fueran segundos que se deslizan por la punta de mis dedos para caer como gotas nítidas y brillantes al estanque del olvido. Pero eso aún lo recordaba, no era el olvido sino el pasado, un doloroso y dulce pasado el cual no podía negar pero que tampoco quería abandonar. Sus suaves labios contra los míos. Sus manos recorriendo juguetonamente por mis cabellos desordenándolos. Todo eso se había ido, y su calor ya no era mío, era una antorcha que se alejaba de mi inexorablemente. Y como el tiempo roe la piedra con sus cruentas lluvias así mi cerebro tuvo que soportar verla lejos de mi.

            -¡Tai! – me gritó Sora desde lejos – Tú sabes, mañana tienes que venir...

            -Por su puesto querida Sora – le dije sonriéndole.

            Esa noche tuve de nuevo el mismo sueño. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez debía pararlo todo y decirle una vez más a Sora que la amaba. Pero no es posible, todo esta perdido, mañana en la mañana...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Amaneció y estaba frente a la novia. Pero ya no más en sueños, esos oníricos deseos se habían esfumado, todo ya estaba claro en mi mente y en mi alma, la resolución a este enredado problema. Llevaba una vida completa atormentándole esa corta vida con este amor imposible, pero sus ojos aclarados vieron la luz al final del camino. La hermosísima Sora se veía triunfante en el altar esperando a su novio. Las flores frescas, el alma libre, los invitados alegres, y un ambiente de incertidumbre al irrumpir con la espera.

            Una mano me tocó el hombro. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi mejor amigo. Su blanca sonrisa casi me enceguece. Su felicidad radiaba por toda su cara y así como le sonreía a Sora cuando le decía que la amaba así mismo le sonrió a su más amado amigo; Taichi, yo mismo. En respuesta a esa mirada lo abracé. Él realmente merecía el quedarse con Sora, había hecho todos los méritos. Serían felices, tendrían hijos, nietos y serían enterrados en tumbas adyacentes. ¿Cómo sería posible que nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de todo esto? ¡Qué egoísta fui!, Realmente estaba contagiado por la violenta enfermedad de la felicidad colectiva. Yamato me dijo:

            -Hazme el favor por favor.

            -Encantado querido amigo – le dije con una sonrisa igual que la que él me daba para contrarrestar su lumínico efecto.

            Abrí mi mano y vi los anillos, ya había entendido el significado de mi sueño. El calor de mis manos se había conducido hasta llegar a las sortijas de compromiso. Me sentía cómplice indirecto de esta unión, estaba en esto, tanto con Sora como con su hermano del alma y sangre Yamato. Yamato y yo veíamos los anillos con una sonrisa traviesa, vimos hacia la novia que con imponente belleza dejaba en nada nuestras sonrisas. Yamato ya estaba ansioso de casarse con su eterna amada. Los sueños son tan efímeros, pero, me revelaron el verdadero sentido de mi vida. Pensé en mis amigas, tal vez ahí estaría la verdadera indicada, tal vez no era Sora después de todo.

            Le puse delicadamente los anillos en la mano de Yamato y él empezó a avanzar hacia su reluciente novia. Yo lo seguí y me detuve a su lado contemplando como un padrino en primera fila del acto más significativo de mi vida.

            El destino de mi vida era simple; Unir a Yamato y a Sora. Y ahora que mi destino estaba consumado podía dormir en paz, soñando libre, indómito por las cavernas de los somnolientos emisarios del sueño. Ahora era mi hora de vivir. Al fin...

FIN 

**Créditos:**

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Bueno y esa fue la tercera función estelar del Cine en el Barrio Digimon, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, para reflexionar. Tal vez. Pero que les puedo decir...

            Últimamente no he recibido los reviews que tanto me agradan que me den, espero que ahora con este cortísimo pero bien desarrollado capítulo ese fic sea más aceptado y leído.

            Próximamente en DVDs, en VHS y en todos los cines de tu país. Solo debes ponerte a esperar ;). Si tienes suficiente tiempo JAJAJAJA. 

            Además de todo esto quiero agradecer a todo el elenco que pudo hacer esta película realidad, los directores y todos los que me ayudaron para que todo calzara donde debía de estar. Para ver otros filmes revisar esta página:

Si quieren suscribir su propia "Película", mándenmela en mail al tahurnico@hotmail.com . No como archivo adjunto de preferencia. Recuerden poner todas las especificaciones. Y gracias por leer este fic.

Finalmente...

Se despide

Master, the Gambler

_"Mira Cody; esto es muy sencillo, cuando deseo matar a alguien sencillamente_

_ le pido al amable guardia que me deje salir y vuelvo antes de que revisen las celdas. ¡Así de fácil!"_

Koushiro a Iori en "La Mano del Pecado" 

de Master, the Gambler

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
